Werewolf! Ludwig x RedRidinghood! Reader
by sakurawhitefang
Summary: You meet a strange man in the woods. Whats his secret?


Werewolf! Ludwig X Redridinghood!Reader

You pulled your long red cloak on and grabbed your basket. Your poor grandmother was sick, and even though she lived out in the middle of the forest, you wanted to visit her. You pulled your hood up and stepped onto the trail. You walked along the forest path, admiring the woods, when something from the shadows caught your eye. You turned twards it and took a step back.

From the dense wall of trees, stepped a muscular blonde man, with peircing blue eyes. He looked shocked. "Guten tag. I'm sorry if I scared you." He was insanely good looking, and combine that with the accent, you were a blushing, stuttering mess. "T-That's okay!" You looked down. He looked even more so curious. "It is very strange to see people this far out into ze voods, especialy a young frau. Might I ask vhat you are doing out here?"

You played with the edge of your sleeve. "I-I'm on my way to visit my grandmother and bring her some deserts I baked..." He smiled slightly "Das ist süß. . . Ich bin Ludvig und it vas a pleasure meeting you." you gave a slight smile. "I'm _! It was nice meeting you, too!" He smiled and turned to leave when you grabbed his hand to stop him. "Wait! W-Would you like to m-meet me here tomorrow for a picnic?" He blushed and nodded. "Ja, I vill see you at noon."

The next day, you left your house again, with another basket. You walked to where you met Ludwig yesterday, feeling excited . You saw him on the trail, holding flowers and fixing his slicked back hair. You smiled and blushed. "Hello, Ludwig." He noticed you and blushed heavily. "H-Hallo _." He handed you the bouquet of wild flowers. "These are for you..." You took them suprised. "T-Thank you!" He smiled. "Vould you like to come with me to my favorite spot for our picnic?" You smiled and nodded. You gently placed the flowers in your basket, and took his hand. Butterflies danced in Ludwigs stomach.

He lead you through the woods to a large meadow filled with flowers. A small cottage stood humbly in the center, next to a small river. The sight took your breath away. You looked up to Ludwigs waiting expression, your face glowing "It's beautiful here !" He smiled "I think so,too. That is why I live here." You led him over to the river. "Heres a good spot!" He smiled as you opened your basket and pulled out a blanket, spreading it out on the river bank.

You grabbed something out of the basket and hid it behind your back. "I have a suprise for you! Close your eyes and hold out your hands!" Ludwig did as he was told with soldier like obedience. He felt something smooth and cold be placed in his hands. He opened his eyes and was shocked to find a bottle of imported beer, straight from his home country. He stuttered out his thanks and you laughed. "I thought you might like it. I never have liked the stuff, but my uncles did. They left some when they left."

You both sat on the blanket and chatted happily.

A year later, and you both were the best of friends. Ludwig invited you to his cottage for lunch one day and you gladly accepted his invitation. You laughed and enjoyed his company, until you noticed the sun begining to set. You looked to him and smiled. "The sun's setting! Lets whatch it together!" He paled, and tried to remember when the last full moon was, but he couldn't concentrate. You pulled him out side to look at the beautiful sky. As the sun was almost down , he turned to you worried. "_, I must tell you some thing. . ." You blushed and nodded. "I have something to tell you, too."

He blushed as well . "You go first." You stepped closer and whispered, "I love you " right before kssing him gently. He wrapped his arms around you and smiled brightly. "Ich liebe dich, auch." The moon suddenly rose from the sky, filling the dark meadow with its glow. Ludwig looked twards it in fear, as he soon realized that it was a full moon. He pulled away from you quickly. "Run _!" You looked at him schocked "What?" He clenched his head and doubled over in pain as he slowly turned into a giant, human like wolf. You took a few steps back and shook in fear.

He straightened up to stand on his hind legs and look at you. His pale blonde fur glistened in the bright moon light, as what appered to be tears glistened in his eyes. Ludwig's eyes. This wasn't some random monster that was going to kill you. It was Ludwig. He stretched out a human like paw and you slowly stepped forward to take it. His arms soon wrapped them selves around you, and you buried your face in his furred chest. "I still love you, no matter what." He picked you up and brought you inside, so that you could sleep to pass the time.

The next morning, you woke up in Ludwigs arms. His golden hair was falling into his faqce as he snored softly. You kissed him gently on his nose and his eyes fluttered open. He looked into your (color) eyes and smiled. "Gut morgen, schatz." He kissed you gently, as if time was never going to be a smiled "I ment what I said last night." he looked at you shocked. "You don't care zat I am a verevolf?" You nodded. "I don't." He smiled. "Vill you stay by my side?" You blushed "If you'll have me. . ." He nuzzled your throat and laughed. "Ich libe dich."

_

You stood in the doorway, the sunset making your (color) hair shine. You whatched as Ludwig dissapered into the forest for the night . Even though you have known for 3 years that he was a werewolf and you were married for 1, he hated you to see him in his wolf form. He would leave every full moon before sunset returning just after dawn, and tonight was no sighed and walked back into the cottage to try and sleep till morning.

You woke up the next morning, to Ludwig humming a lullabye and playing with your (h/l)(h/c) hair as he held you smiled and turned to face him, kissing his bare chest. He smiled and kissed your head. "Gut morgen, schatz. Did you miss mich?" You nodded, now wide awake. "Yeah. I can't sleep very well with out you by me."

He nodded with a slight frown. "It is hard for me to sleep vithout you as vell,liebe. It just feels vrong vithout you in mein arms at night." You listened to his heart beat and snuggled closer to him."I want a baby." His breathing stopped for a second and his heart beat faster."Was?"You lifted your head and smiled into his blue eyes. "Ich wollen ein kind." Ludwig smiled and kissed you softly. "I do as vell, liebe." He kissed you slowly as the world around you seemed to dissapper. His kiss grew more passionete as his hands ran underneath your night shirt, feeling your skin.

You broke the kiss to pull the shirt over your head and throw it to the flipped you on top to straddle him, as he moved to sit up . He nipped lightly at a rosy bud, your nails digging into his shoulders. "L-Lud!" He gave a light chuckle as his tounge went to sooth were he moved to suck on the other, as the one that was bit before was kneaded. You moaned softly, your hands flying to his golden hair.

Ludwig gave it a final flick with his tounge before he nipped and kissed at your neck, his hands slowly removing your pajama shorts. He lifted his head and smiled as he stared into your lust filled eyes. You swallowed as he gave you a rare devilish smirk, his hands moving up your hips and back down to feel your felt the bulge in his pants grow harder and your blush grew with it. "Mmh, your so beautiful, _ . I can't vait to feel the rest of you."

You gave him a light kiss, before guiding him to lay back on the bed. You moved kisses from his mouth, all the way down his toned chest. You fumbled with the belt before managing to unbuckle it and pull it through the loops. You undid his jeans and pulled them off with his boxers, letting his erect member free. You kissed the tip lightly before finishing pulling his clothes off, enjoying how his quiet moans filled the room, his smirk long gone.

You moved back up his body, and laughed at his pout . "Whats wrong, Honey-bear? Feeling a lil' bit needy?" Ludwig blushed harder at your use of one the many ridiculas pet names you used to embarass him. "D-Don't tease m-mich!" You gave another light laugh before kissing him gently. "Aww, I'm sorry, sugar! What is it you want?" He gave a sexy growl before flipping you beneath him. "I want in you."

You traced his collar bone gently before wrapping your arms around his neck and teasingly pretending to ponder . "Hmm. . . Ok! Go right ahead then." He kissed your throat before leaning back on his knees. He grabbed your hips, cracked his neck, and smirked down at you. "I'm going to make you scream my name." He thrusted deep in you, as You clutched the sheets moaning softly.

Ludwig clenched his teeth before he let out a loud moan, barely able to say your name as he steadily pounded into you, his pace fast and wild. "Oh, _-_! You feel so gut! Ngh!" You moaned with him, his name being one of the few coherent thoughts running through your mind. "LUD! ah, AH! I'm c-close!" He paused. One of his hands went from your hip, to brush a stray lock of (color) hair behind your ear. "Go ahead, schatz ." Then he used the rest of his energy to pound harshly into you at a reckless ryhthm.

You screamed his name and clenched around him, as he came deep in you. He stayed in you for a moment, then he removed himself. He layed down on the bed beside you and pulled you caught your breath and looked into his eyes. He gave a shakey breath and smiled. "Ich liebe dich, _"

_

You sat on the examination table, with Ludwig sitting in a nearby chair as you both waited for the doctor to come in. You already knew, but you wanted to be held your hand, absent mindedly playing with your wedding ring. He smiled and looked into your eyes, his own shining with excitement. "I'm so excited.I can barely vait." You laughed. "You're like a kid before his birthday." He laughed with you, his smile bright.

The doctor walked in with a smile on her face. "Congratulations Mr. and . You're expecting a child." You and Ludwig jumped up. He held you close and kissed you gently. On the drive back to the cottage , You and Ludwig talked of names for the baby excitedly, his arm slung around your shoulders as he drove. You kissed his cheek gently . "You're going to be a great Vatti." He laughed "Und you vill be a great mutti."

The next full moon came and Ludwig stood at the door, the sunset making his hair seem to glow. He turned to you and gave a weak smile that didn't reach his sorrow filled eyes. " I vill be back in ze morning, liebe. Ich liebe dich." He turned back and started out the door. You rushed forward and grabbed his wrist. "Please don't go!" He looked at you with a confused look as he pulled you close. You continued sobbing into his chest. You didn't know if it was the hormones or something else, but you couldn't stand to see him go.

"I hate that you leave every fullmoon. Can't you stay? Please? I want you to be able to trust me, to not have to hide any part of your self from me." You looked up into his face with tears streaming down yours. He sighed. "_ . . . I'm a monster." You shook your head. "You only look like one. You're still you." He sighed and lead you back inside before shutting the door. "Fine. I'll stay." He kissed your forehead gently. As the sun finally went down and the moon rose, he changed into his wolf form . You buried your face into his fur as he held you close . For once, Ludwig didn't hate himself for being a werewolf.

5 months passed, and Ludwig finished building and furnishing the new addition on to the covered your eyes as he led you over to the nursery, your hands resting on your swollen stomach. He lowered his hands to your stomach as yours covered them. You gasped and smiled as you saw the finished nursery. "It's beautiful! Thank you!" He kissed your cheek gently. "You're velcome, mein schon engel. Ich liebe dich." You smiled back at him "I love you, too."

The baby suddenly kicked, causing Ludwig to jump in suprise."Vhat vas that?" You just looked down in amusement at your stomach. "It's fine. The baby kicked." He let out a breath to calm himself before he put his hand back to wait for it to happen again. It happened again and he smiled. You sat in the nearby rocking chair and he moved to kneel infront of your stomach. He kissed it gently and started talking to it. "Guten tag, mein kind." You laughed as he started talking about how beautiful the meadow is, how you were busy making them a little red cloak to match yours and how pretty you started blushing and laughing as he joined in, his deep laughter filling the room.

Months later, You were sitting in the nursry, looking out the window at the reddening leaves. You were finishing knitting the little red cloak when you felt the contractions. Suddenly your water broke soon after. You clutched at your large stomach and waddled out of the nursery, to the front door. Ludwig was a short distance away chopping wood. You shouted to him and He picked up his head. You took a deep breath and smiled weakly. "It's time!"

6 years later, you stood at your door way with your daughter Rosoline. Your matching red cloaks fluttered in the breeze as you both whatched and waited for Ludwig to come from the woods. She looked almost exactly like you, but she had her daddy's blond hair. He suddenly appered from the tree line and Rosoline laughed and ran to him. "Hi Vati!" He smiled and knelt to pick her up. "Guten Morgen, Rosie. Did you miss me?" She laughed " Ja!" He walked over to you and smiled. " Hallo, schon. Do you come here often?" You laughed , but Rosoline looked at him confused "Vati, she lives here."

You both laughed and walked inside, happy to be together as a family.


End file.
